


被神钟爱的孩子们/God's Children

by StoneElephantInTheWood (sj503841764)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sj503841764/pseuds/StoneElephantInTheWood
Summary: 黄文柯唐骨科黑历史随便发发存档





	1. 你无法抗拒已经发生的世界。

你无法抗拒已经发生的世界。

是粉红色的霓虹。当它们随着电气的舞蹈而闪烁时，血红色的眼眶中就流入了许多荧光粉色的浆液。倘若现在流泪，那落下的泪水也大约是粉红色吧——当他转动干涩的眼珠时这样想到。在他面前是梦一场，梦中旖旎的空气冲入口鼻，梦中的嬉笑声灌入耳内，而他的舌头发僵，无法言语出任何有意义的语言。  
在这梦中，香槟气泡炸裂的触觉还残留在舌头上。穿过手中的香烟燃出的青雾，金色酒液继续在染红的玻璃杯中吐沫。他只抓起酒杯喝了一口，就搁置在面前的茶几上了。嬉笑声混合着音乐结成了一面墙，墙外是性欲和色情结成的洪流：远处穿着闪片内衣的女人正痴迷地吞吐着穿着黑色西装的男人露出的下流阴茎，另一个穿着闪片内衣的妓女则在兴致勃勃地等待着。光裸着双乳的女主持人正在介绍今夜的游戏规则，语言进入他的脑子后就搅成了一团浆糊，最后只能听清她高亢而兴奋的声调。这不是他的世界，可他已经被包围了。他难以克制地紧张了起来，嘴角下撇，搭起腿再将身体尽量向后蜷缩。这里必定能找到一个安全的角落藏身。最后，他扭过头去，看向多弗朗明哥。  
他只能看向他的哥哥，而他的哥哥似乎并未察觉这一点。粉色镜片下的双眼正目不转睛地盯着这房间，盯着舞台上被请来做所有人的性玩具的荡妇们，盯着沉溺于欲望的所有人。点缀着钻石的黄金耳环挂在他的耳垂上，而高挺的鼻梁上架了一副雕刻得十分花哨的象牙眼镜；他脸上一直挂着微笑，纤长的手指对着天花板，一放一缩，仿佛控制着整个房间的人群一样。白色外衣的扣子全都解开了，近乎炫耀地暴露着他傲人的胸肌，棕色的皮肤下凸起的血管正微微跳动着。柯拉松觉得刚刚那口香槟让他的头发晕。  
多弗小巧的乳头坠着金色的圆环，平日从未向别人露出的东西正肆无忌惮的暴露在所有人视线中。  
视线也同样聚集在了他身上。这不是他的选择，这是脑子坏掉的人的选择；他苍白布满旧伤的腿上覆盖着洞眼很大的网袜；一件长至大腿根的上衣，样子朴素，松松垮垮挂在他身上；还有皮革制束腰紧紧扣在他的腰间。虽然他的金发依然藏在兜帽下、脚踝藏在高跟皮靴中、面孔藏在浓郁妆容里，可其余什么都没有。早些时候的多弗看到这幅样子后笑出了声——原来他真的听从了自己的意见。他一边大笑着，一边走近了一脸阴沉的柯拉松，然后手抚上了他后背的束腰绑带——柯拉松打不好结，他抽开了那个被绑成一团的结，重新拉紧，手指灵巧地摆弄着绑带，绑成了蝴蝶。  
他将绑带抽得很紧，紧到让他窒息。  
“你现在和舞台中央的妓女一样，柯拉松。”他的兄弟调笑着说道。  
他敢说，从那句话开始到现在，他的脸色都很差。

他们总是人群中最引人注目的，无论在身在哪里——这不仅仅因为身高，柯拉松想，也许还有他们的容貌和气场。贪婪的眼睛在他们身上舔舐着，尤其是男人——好像多弗那坠着金色圆环的奶头是两块鲜美的生肉。带着性色彩的打量目光让他极度厌恶。在平日，他可以轻易将自己隐藏在多弗的张扬里，而今天不一样，当他穿上这身趣味糟糕的衣服时，能被所有人无视的夜晚就彻底离他而去了。地皱着眉，可他的哥哥就不同，多弗总喜欢自己被所有人注目着。多弗融入了氛围中，正饶有兴趣地注视着这里发生的一切，直到柯拉松又一次赶走了上来搭讪的男人时，才转过头来看一眼他的弟弟。  
他注视着柯拉松那张俊美帅气却苍白阴郁的面孔：他正皱着眉头，露出一副口红也遮盖不住的不快表情。此情此景不禁让他咧开一个笑容。  
“呋呋呋……怎么了，柯拉松，心情不好吗？”多弗轻松地往后一靠，正好靠在了柯拉松身上，感受着柯拉松一瞬间的僵硬。  
柯拉松皱摇了摇头，脸上却写满了“我确实心情不好”。看着他的反应，多弗贴得更近了一些，然后扣住了他那与身体其他地方比起来略显削瘦的手腕。他的手劲很轻，摆出一副正经的样子说道：“我可是为了你好，柯拉松。你需要放松和休闲。你这副糟糕的表情都快把空气凝固了。”  
性派对？这算休闲？柯拉松恨不得当场翻个白眼。他手边没有纸，没办法写出他的态度——他也不能拒绝多弗的要求。场合不是理由，想要让他感到快乐不如让他一个人待着，完全的独自一人。但这些想法多弗是不必知道的，他只是摇了摇头，妄想着这样就能让多弗读懂他。  
多弗笑着凑近了他。  
如此近，多弗鼻子里温暖的呼气打在他的鼻梁上，安全距离被人闯入，他本能地开始汗毛直立，心跳加速……肾上腺素散发在空气里。多弗脸颊上每一根汗毛他都能看的清楚。被多弗侵略进入的感受……让他沉溺在每一次呼吸里。橙色眼镜片下的眼镜他看得清，那里面的光是促狭的，他不敢直视多弗的眼睛，目光相交一瞬之后就向下移去。多弗的嘴唇上有一块干皮。  
奇异的火燃烧起来，还有冲着脑髓的冲动，他们还能做什么？  
当他咬上多弗嘴唇上那块干皮时，脑子就彻底搅成了一团混沌。说不清楚自己的心情到底是如何，只是在笨拙迟钝的他反应过来之前，他们的关系就已经变得一发不可收拾了。他当下只能勉强应付多弗身上浓郁的男性气息，还有他伸进自己嘴里的舌头。多弗的手正在他的大腿上隔着粗糙的网眼袜滑动着，有奇异的痒感和战栗随着他的动作滑出。而他的手却只能搭在多弗肩上，不知到底应该做些什么。他要取悦多弗吗？要滑上他的腹肌和奶头吗？可除此之外，他还知道自己有必须完成的任务……任务这个词在他嘴中滑动时，又粘稠地像昨夜的梦一样了。  
他的阴茎甚至开始充血了。  
不应该是这样的。当他辍吸着多弗薄而滑的舌头、迷迷糊糊地将那条软肉卷入嘴里时想到。不应该是这样的，无论他的阴茎插入谁，插入男人或是女人，处女或者娼妇，无论是谁——都不该是他亲哥哥的身体。  
他的亲哥哥多弗朗明哥的身体，残忍而骄傲的怪物的身体。  
当罗西南迪整个儿地陷入内心的思绪时，就很难去关心身边正在发生的事件。所以他不知道多弗现在有多么兴奋——与眼神再一次弥散的罗西不同，多弗朗明哥的所有感官都敏锐得很。空气中男女性交散发出来的气味刺激着他的鼻腔，揉进了浑浊的音乐中的喘息声不断钻进他的耳蜗，还有交叠在一起的肉体……柯拉松打扮得像一个冷淡的婊子；当他的手指透过粗糙紧绷的网格，摸到他弟弟腿上凸起的伤痕时，一瞬间硬成了铁棍。所以他没有责怪弟弟像处子般搭在他肩上的无措的手。他紧张而沉默，漠然又无情，这样正好。  
他的手从罗西的大腿根探向了裙底，摸到了那鼓起的灼热的阴茎，在内裤布料上挤出的水渍，便在他弟弟耳边吐气道：“这么舒服吗？你湿了，柯拉松。”说罢还用舌头轻佻地舔了一下他同样充血的耳垂。  
就是这一句问话，让一种没来由的愤怒猛地冲上了柯拉松的心头。他不知道他的哥哥为什么总是要叫他这种假名，更不知道为什么他会对这样一个人产生如此强烈的性欲。他挣开了多弗朗明哥的手，在反应过来之前就已经按住他的肩把他压在了沙发上。他知道这种行为在多弗面前大约是小猫咪在挑战狮子的耐性，可是多弗脸上的玩味却更让他不适起来。他装模作样地伏在多弗身上居高临下地打量起来，看似表情冷漠，内心却又一筹莫展。他不知道该怎么办好，而这样的动作印在多弗朗明哥眼中时，不禁让他笑了起来。  
他伸出手，摸上了罗西的脸颊。罗西在他的动作下稍微合了合眼，睫毛打下的阴影映在了他眼睑上。他依然毫无表情，口红却闪烁着异常的鲜艳的感情。他就当做他是笑了，一如他脸上被画上的表情。  
他把罗西的脖子勾了下来，与他接吻。这个胆怯害羞的孩子就和童年时一样，永远都不会改变。这一次，他们的吻温柔而缠绵，勃起的阴茎隔着布料相碰。完全被多弗抱紧、包围时，罗西的脑子才真正清明起来——他才第一次意识到了其他人对他们兄弟俩的窥探。他们肆无忌惮地谈论着乱伦，这些话让他不适，甚至又让他毫无自觉往多弗怀里挤了挤。  
多弗朗明哥总是乐于接受罗西南迪少有的表现出依赖的时刻。他又抱紧了他一点，脑袋里轻飘飘的，打量着罗西圣人一般的脸。他人的性欲声浪已经在他们身边绕成了一堵密不透风的墙；在离他们不远的地方就有六七个人光着身体，不知廉耻地连成串儿；而他看到柯拉松似乎正努力忽视着他余光中出现的肉体。这副反应在这个场合下看起来格外可笑——甚至像是一种勾引。多弗朗明哥纵容他，但却不是现在。  
他失去了耐心。他伸出了手指，塞到了罗西的嘴里。  
罗西身体因他的动作变得僵直，被动地张开嘴任多弗用手指涂抹他的嘴唇。他隐忍地看着他的哥哥推起他的身体，将他摆成坐姿，然后掀开了他那过短的衣服。多弗很轻松地把他的内裤移开，然后把他的阴茎含了在嘴里。多弗的嘴热又柔软。被吞进去的那一刻起，他不自觉地开始他的嘴里抽插。当多弗用深喉吞进了他的阴茎后，又在根部柔软的金色毛发从中深深吸着他性器的味道时，他的脸色也一瞬间变得通红。  
罗西的阴茎就和他的身体一样苍白，个头比他哥哥的稍小一号，头部是浅淡的粉红色。而他哥哥的那根深色的、粗壮的怪物阴茎，头部总是分泌些透明液体。当罗西在操他哥哥时总是会忍不住抓在手里……在哥哥嘴里舒爽的感觉又让罗西开始轻飘飘地走神，回忆起过去他和多弗做爱时的每一个细节，即使多弗现在就正含着他的阴茎，正盯着他。  
察觉了罗西的走神的多弗有些不快。其实他平日里并不知道罗西都在想什么，但是他并不在乎；可是现在，在这种场合下的走神，总会让他觉得罗西在想他过去曾经拥有过的女人或是男人——这称不上是妒忌，非要形容的话，是被正对着他的人忽略的不快。而他则决定用他的金属舌钉给罗西提个醒。当圆圆的小粒金属滑过罗西的马眼时，罗西没耐住突如其来的快感呻吟出声了。  
他得逞了。  
接下来多弗继续用舌钉刺激着他，终于让他失去了最初表现出的游刃有余；他手指上骨节粗大，肉却很少，他用这样一双手抓住了他的头皮，然后绷紧了小腹，难耐地耸动起来——这个粗暴的小混蛋。不过多弗却乐于接受罗西主动起来的样子，他的阴茎在喉咙里进进出出的感受。那根阳具变得又粗又硬，硬到每抽插一次罗西都会发出一声满足的喟叹——这让多弗起了些许不满，与恶作剧的心思。他希望他快乐，也希望他没那么快乐。  
在罗西爆发前夕，他轻轻地把罗西的手推开了，然后将头移开了。他看着因欲望得不到解放手足无措的男孩，目光透过橙红色眼镜时仿佛带上了一丝调笑和慵懒。他的手放在了自己的小腹部，然后说：  
“来做吧，嗯？”  
他的声音低沉。罗西抬眼看他，然后伸出了手。他的手臂运动的线条似是有些急促，再一次将他推倒在沙发上；当他低下头时，长发覆盖在鼻梁上的样子似是柔顺，眼睛里却有着粗暴。他掰开了多弗的左腿，力道大到让他发痛。他只草草的摸了摸多弗后穴，随即发现那里已经做好了润滑。接着，他就毫不犹豫地操了进去。多弗感觉到硕大的阴茎划过他前列腺时，他的身体甚至跳了一下。没有任何缓冲，他前后抽插了起来，被打断的快感让他不满，性的欲望他的身体里化作横冲直撞的暴力。多弗因为强烈的不适应感蜷缩起了脚趾。他人的视线、糟糕的兄弟、更加糟糕的自己……无论哪一样都让罗西撞的更重。他强烈的恨意与同样强烈的爱意撞在多弗的前列腺上，过分失控而疼痛的快感膨胀地如此之快，如同被春潮冲毁的堤坝，又像在潮汐中不断破碎的海面。  
多弗甚至不自觉地发出了一丝哀求的声音。太重了、太深了。他甚至都感觉不到这房间里的其他人……意识无数次破碎又重聚，他紧紧吸着那灼热的东西，那个男孩，是圣人也是天使，粗暴的小混蛋；他的刘海被汗打湿，冷漠的红色双眼蒙上了一层雾水，表情苦痛又遥远。于是多弗伸出手，捧住他的脸与他接吻，成功在他的脸上添上了一层凡人的惘然。  
那是内啡肽在脑中跃动，随着罗西的每一次抽插，多弗的阴茎都要挤出一些白浊的液体——那是他的精液，随着他身体的轻轻抽搐而滴落。罗西不说话，他冷酷地简直像一台不知停歇的性爱机器。终于，他大声喘息着又凑近了多弗与他接吻。不再冷酷，无比热情。  
凑近的柔软金发和红色眼睛，近到能看到对方眼中燃尽理智的情欲。如今，罗西狠狠地咬住了他的下唇，也迎来了高潮。他颤动着身体，快速抽插了几下，然后射了进去；然后慢慢软化，然后感受到平静后的灼烧。罗西贴在他的身上喘着气，温顺沉静得如同人偶娃娃。  
如果罗西会说话……  
温存了一小会以后，罗西爬起身，已然神色如常。他的眼睛在询问：“够了吗？”  
多弗朗明哥也知已经足够——性爱与游戏。  
他清理了一下，穿好了衣服，然后搂住了依然穿着那一身衣裙的罗西的腰。不顾别人显而易见的失望，离开了此处。在路途上，他半开玩笑地道：“你要不要一直穿这一件？很适合你。”  
柯拉松连个眼神都舍得没给他。不过多弗却没有生气——今天，他感觉满足极了。  
而罗西南迪的心情，就和过去每一次一样，又一次糟糕透顶。


	2. 他从不拒绝那些廉价的刺激。

他从不拒绝那些廉价的刺激。

故事发生在至今将近七年前的时候，多弗朗明哥第一次吸糖果的日子也是第一次用寄生线杀人的日子。那一天发生了许多事情，繁杂得不像是同一天发生的；他先是和其他帮派火拼、杀了许多人；再是用寄生线逼迫一个贵族签下了和唐吉诃德家族的协议书；到晚上开庆祝宴会时，又发现掠夺来的货物里有一整箱糖果——那些雪白的、带来欢愉的小球。多弗朗明哥鄙视毒品，因为那是下等人才沉迷的东西，他更偏爱高级的红酒和优质的雪茄；可是在那一天夜里，说不上是什么理由，他还是在起哄中和其他人一块吸食了些。总有一些疼痛感连酒精都无法掩埋。  
寄生线，自诞生起就是公认的好能力了。也许正因为这份技能的出现，唐吉诃德才能成为如今的唐吉诃德。当无色透明的线绑上一个人的身体时，他的意志是否屈服就不再必要。无需再多费口舌、也无需用武力威慑了。这样的人，就算让他去杀死自己的亲生女儿，他都会乖乖照做的。无论何种威胁和折磨，都不如一根丝线来得更冷酷、更高效。  
他的干部们称赞道：“多弗，你是天才，你是恶中之王！”  
当然是王，这就是王者和普通小混混的差别所在。如果说托雷波尔的卑劣令人作呕，那么多弗的恶就是真正踞于生命之上的无情。托雷波尔滴着毒汁的话语每每都钻进少年多弗朗明哥的耳朵里，成为更冷酷的恶意的土壤和种。他们仇视高官，痛恨贵族——也许更强烈的感情是嫉妒。他说：“要强奸他的女人！那头漂亮的母猪，要把她强奸到没有人干就活不下去，那样才好。呐，呐，还要折磨他的孩子，割了他的鼻子和舌头把他弄成一个废人，生不如死——那种不知好歹的垃圾就得是这个下场呀！”可废物们总是说说而已，连正眼都不敢看贵族们一眼。年少的多弗对所见所闻满是嗤笑和鄙夷，可又跃跃欲试。无论如何，他都是垃圾们的王，只有他才能让人们自相残杀、流血流泪。他不一样。  
他不一样……他的家族成员们惊呼道：“多弗！多弗！”在他们眼中，这个小孩如此强悍，又如此易于控制。第一次展现出了威能的少年王被欢呼声抛向高空，却只顺从抬轿之人的方向。多弗不在乎。他确实相信，他的家族成员们要是某一天得志了，一定能做出所有他们说过的低劣、卑鄙、让他想吐的威胁。可这就是家族、“家人”的意义。没有他们，他就不再是王者了。  
所以他一次又一次地运用起了寄生线，顾不上那有多痛。  
寄生线是个糟糕透顶的能力。在杀死一个人之前，他最先感觉到的却是一个人活着的事实。他活着，他的心脏在鼓动、血液在奔流、肌肉在颤抖；那个垃圾是活着的，活生生的人类，正在大喊大叫，挣扎哭泣，死前的抽搐和蠕动，血液是如何喷涌，膀胱又是如何失禁，甚至内心宛如剥掉头皮般的绝望，都顺着他的线传达给了他。他不得不用更多的微笑，甚狞笑来对待所有死前的尖叫。  
每一次用寄生线杀人，都能把他带回到多年前酷暑难耐的一日，他站在爬满臭虫的棚屋外面。那一次，他正用别人送给他的枪顶在一个人的后脑勺上，眼睛里的东西都变得扭曲。那一天他背后的太阳到底有多么鲜红、多么炽烈，灼热的光好似要将头发燃烧；异常强烈的恶心与痛恨盘桓在胃中……杀死他就可以再度拥有美好与幸福，只要扣下扳机。然后一切都能重新开始……罗西大哭着，他能听见他的惨叫，可他不得不、必须要……然后血喷在了他的身上。  
他觉得自己掉进了臭水沟里。强烈的兴奋感，急促的呼吸，黏腻的血在他身上就像虫子爬在他身上……罗西南迪崩溃了，眼泪和鼻涕糊了一脸，其实他也同样——  
如此恨血的触感，恨到想把污浊的皮肤剥下来洗净。迪亚曼蒂说：“多弗，报仇雪恨的感觉爽吗？”他回答道：“嗯，我从没感觉这么好过。”这是他的秘密，他不知道自己还有没有流泪的理由。他的眼泪早就已经流干了，在那些受人侮辱虐待的夜晚里，他应该做的只有大笑着掠夺，然后杀戮。每一次使用寄生线，都能把他带回到那个夏天，他不应感到任何疼痛，但也对任何廉价的快乐与刺激来者不拒。  
他伸出舌头，舔了舔绿色贝利的边缘将它沾湿，然后卷成小卷，放在鼻子下，一口气吸进去了所有白色的甜蜜的粉末，已经切成细条的糖果。在他的余光中有什么正在闪闪发亮，他知道，那是罗西南迪的面庞。

他放下纸卷后，慵懒地看向在对面坐着的罗西南迪。在晦涩的灯光下，罗西的脸很远，又像在发着白光。他的表情里盛满了悲伤，好似教堂里的圣像。他看着这张脸、这幅表情笑了，他止不住自己的笑意。罗西南迪脸上的天真，用最浓烈的妆容都掩盖不住。他的口红，他的鼻梁，他的泪沟，都看起来古怪而异常。  
为什么有些人在经历了过往的那一切后，还能活得这么清白无辜，理直气壮？  
愤怒的疑问在心脏里咚咚响着，又很快被海潮打散。眩晕与快乐，还有一丝伤感混合在了一起，从鼻子流向了四肢——那些糖果，越复杂的感受越能让人忘却苦痛。然而他如今并不苦痛，他只是乐于尝试。他弟弟就在旁边看着这一切发生，看着毒品和虚幻的影。他没办法无视这眼神，他向后靠在沙发上，任凭屋顶的灯光透过眼镜，在他脸上打上深红的暗影。他说：“怎么样，试试吗？”  
柯拉松闻言愣了一下，好一会儿才反应过来。他缓慢地给予了一个沉默的摇头，然后别过了自己的视线。多弗朗明哥不喜欢这样的沉默。他继续开口道：“过来，柯拉松。”  
他的声音在房间里嗡嗡震动。他看到柯拉松闻言起身走了过来，坐在了他的身边。他的鼻子很敏感地捕捉到一丝血腥味，疑惑之余，又迅速想起来，这是前两天罗西在战斗中受的伤中渗出的。罗西并不会注意保护自己不受伤，好像他感觉不到痛、也不在乎被伤害一样。多弗朗明哥没办法去保护罗西，他没办法去保护一个不需要保护的人。他所做的只有将伤害他的人杀之而后快；罗西并不需要他。即使他的伤口裂开，鲜血喷涌，他的眼睛也永远如同一汪死水，平静无波。  
他将目光移开柯拉松的红眸，随意地开口道：“天龙人爱死了这东西。每年都有来自玛丽乔亚的走私船向我们偷偷进口……你知道这小小的糖球能给我们带来多少财富吗？你知道世界政府为什么不禁止烟草吗？不仅仅是因为你们这些吸烟者实在是数量众多。你知道他们每年能从烟草行业抽多少的利润当做税收吗？但是他们能控制的了烟草，却控制不了糖果。这玩意本质上和烟草差不多，只不过让人更开心……”  
柯拉松的眼睛看向桌角。他摸出烟和火机，打算点燃一支。多弗的话比平日多了太多，他知道，滔滔不绝地说话也是吸食糖果的典型反应之一。过去在海军里，打击毒贩的经历让他见过太多毒品导致的生离死别。说实话，他厌恶瘾君子，但更痛恨毒贩子。而他的哥哥不仅吸食毒品，更是整个北海最大的毒枭。太可笑了，这他妈听起来就像是一种诅咒，多弗总能精准地成为他最痛恨的那种人。他懒得理他哥哥，不想回应他任何一句话。他不会在意一个磕大的人说出来的胡言乱语的。  
多弗也不在意他是否回应，只是继续滔滔不绝道：“不过说实话，呋呋呋呋……除了那些闲得发霉的王公贵族们，可没有什么充实幸福的人会沉迷于此啊。那些社会的垃圾，除了这东西，世上再没别的能支撑他活下来的东西啦。又贫穷，又没有工作，国家厌恶他们，社会排斥他们；没人能给他们一丝快乐，但是我可以。呋呋呋……说来可悲，其实我们就和他们一样啊。难道你抽烟不是毒瘾的一种吗？”  
难道抽烟不是毒瘾的一种吗？多弗看向他的眼中满是轻浮的挑衅与恶意。罗西南迪被激怒了。他异常火大地堵住了多弗的嘴，用自己的手掌。痛恨和怒火中烧着，甚至让他一瞬间想起从前，想起人群拿着火把指着多弗大喊“这小鬼是天龙人”的那天。他握着多弗的脸阴郁地想到，难道他这张嘴让他吃的苦头还不够多？  
多弗并没有躲开，而是任他捂住了自己的嘴。他游刃有余地靠在沙发上，看向罗西南迪的眼神仿佛在看一只炸毛的猫。他慢条斯理地抓住了罗西那只手的手腕，动了动喉结，抬眼看他。他说：“怎么样，试试吗？”  
多弗的瞳孔扩大了，那眼神中装着他，却似乎又不是他。他在他掌心下露出一个笑容，轻浮而虚假。接着他又一次张开嘴，没有说话，却轻轻地舔舐着他的掌心。罗西想抽回手，却被他哥哥抓得紧紧的。又湿又痒的感先是舔着罗西的手心，然后他又伸出舌头舔舐着每一根手指；他把含住了罗西的食指和中指，在嘴中抽插吞吐起来。太痒了。多弗的呼吸不断地打在他的手腕上，鼻翼里嗅到的满是多弗身上的味道。太近了。  
多弗想做爱。糖果让他心跳加快，血液加速。他想让罗西插进来，然后重重地操自己。他的手解开了罗西的腰带，顺着腰线滑进去，握住了罗西勃起的阴茎开始不轻不重地挤压。舒服的感觉让他低吟出声，而这就是他们之间的问题所在。他在恨透多弗之前，早已恨透了他自己。  
沉钝的快感冲击着，他们又一次抱在一起，撕扯着对方的衣服，急不可耐地亲吻皮肤和嘴唇，抚摸着两人的身体。多弗的器官一突一突地跳动着。当他从背面开始抱住多弗，揉捏他的奶头和阴茎时，多弗的呻吟声比平日里更大声、也更色情；他一直笑着，似乎身体比往日里更有感觉。他的阴茎依旧软塌塌地垂着，但是却已经变得湿漉漉的，上面全是他自己分泌出的液体。他伸出细长的舌头舔着唇边，眼神热切地盯着罗西勃起的肉棍，然后凑上去鼻梁顶着阴茎在根部深深吸了一口气。  
看着用舌尖轻轻触着他的龟头、抬起眼来看着他的多弗，罗西自己的头脑也开始眩晕起来；他现在就想插到多弗的身体里……不需要前戏，不想做其他任何花样，他只想……  
他让多弗摆成了跪趴的姿势，然后在后面一边用手揉搓着多弗柔软的阴茎尖，一边把沾满了润滑液的手指熟练地插进了多弗后面的小洞里。多弗急不可耐地绞紧了他的手指，自顾自地呻吟了起来。握着多弗阴茎的那只手被多弗的体液沾得湿润滑腻，他按捺不住自己把指尖往多弗的马眼里挖着，另一只手在他屁股里漫不经心地抽插扩张着，推动着他的前列腺。多弗的肉体开始颤抖起来。  
“不要磨磨蹭蹭了……快插进来，柯拉松……”多弗正把自己的胸膛顶在沙发面上，屁股已经高高翘起、甚至摇动起来。弟弟那修长的手指带来的快感已经让他昏了头。罗西闻言，拔出了自己的手指，双手扶在多弗丰满的胸肌上，把自己的阴茎直直插了进去。  
插进去的那一下，多弗甚至爽到没发出声音来，只在喉咙里挤出了一丝气音。他的阴茎头顶着沙发的皮料，随着罗西在后面的进攻一下一下摩擦着，留下闪亮亮的水渍。他确实磕多了，被弟弟顶的感觉爽得要命。平时他并不喜欢这种跪趴的姿势，可这一次他甚至连抗拒的声音都发不出来。每一次罗西插进来时都会把囊袋撞在他的屁股上，发出响亮的“啪啪”声，可这一次他甚至没有心思羞耻。罗西手指同时在玩弄着他勃起的乳头，每一次被揪成小尖儿带来的尖锐痛觉都让他忍不住夹紧在屁股里的阴茎。罗西的阴茎……每当罗西进入他的身体时，总会让他有一种错觉，仿佛自己的生命再一次变得洁净。没有沾在皮肤上的血，没有管口发烫的枪，没有肮脏的尘土与臭虫。什么都没有。  
喉咙如此干渴，在欲望下仿佛要燃烧起来……他忍不住想扭头和罗西接吻，想要辍吸他的嘴唇。当他挣扎着把头转过去时，他弟弟那张散发着柔和白光的脸上充满了惊讶——他的嘴唇翕动着，仿佛下一秒就要开口说话一般……  
他不知道发生什么了，而罗西伸起手来，在他脸上擦了一下。鲜红的颜色，是血……他后知后觉地摸了摸鼻子下面，湿乎乎的一片——他流鼻血了。  
他今天吸了太多，也许他弟弟插进来的时候，血液流速过快，让他鼻子里的毛细血管破裂了……终于他也闻到了血液鲜甜的气息。他垂下了头，说：“别管它。”  
罗西的气息就打在他的颈边，然后抱着他继续抽插了起来。他的抽插比刚才更加有力、更加热情，再一次将他从幽谷深处顶到了海浪之巅。这样强烈的感觉，他甚至握住罗西的手，引导着他去抚摸、抓握自己的阴茎，以期望获得更强大的快乐。罗西的手指坏心眼地摩擦着他的龟头，令他颤栗着、哆哆嗦嗦地夹紧了自己的屁股，那种强烈到挖空脑髓的快乐甚至快要让他失禁……  
多弗的眸子如此茫然，欲望已经冲昏了头脑。鲜红的血液从他的鼻孔里滴下来，打在嘴唇上，打在肉体上，然后随着重力滑落，留下一道鲜红的痕迹……罗西忍不住亲吻起那些血痕，用舌头划着血流过的痕迹，然后一路滑进了多弗的嘴里……他们就着血液接起吻来，温软的舌头纠缠着，腥甜的味道充满在两个人的口腔里。  
罗西喜欢和多弗做爱，可性爱时的感觉越美好，结束后的恶心感就越强烈。每一次都是这样，每一次他的心情都会糟糕透顶……多弗说，他13岁时就已经开始吸大麻了，是别人给他的……他不知道该如何是好。海潮的浪尖正拍打着他，他看着多弗，眼镜框上镶嵌的闪闪发亮的钻石。他的鼻子下面、嘴唇、下巴乃至胸膛上都是红色的血痕，他的面庞甚至蒙上了一层细细的光辉，就像一张虚焦的画像；可是他又怎么能怪罪于他呢？如果多弗的天性既是恶意的话，人又怎么能怪罪一个人的天性呢？  
他射在了多弗的身体里。


	3. 今夜有一幕关乎毁灭的戏剧开场。

今夜有一幕关乎毁灭的戏剧开场。  
他们走在夜色中的欢乐街上。多弗在前，他在后。他们即将进入的建筑物的正门正在欢乐街上闪耀着霓虹光彩，可大门不属于他们——他们并不是今夜的客人。所以他们走向后巷，走进一条阴沉的小道，地面上积雨的污泥发出恶臭味道。可多弗却浑然不觉，强大的青年兴致勃勃，甚至比身边的年幼者更活泼。多弗走上三级台阶，在一片寂静中拉开一张肮脏狭窄的小门，柯拉松站在后面看着远处反射出深蓝色的光的湿滑石板，徒生一种恍惚感。夜风稍微有点冷，多弗没多说别的，只是对他挥了挥手，让他进来。他踏出脚步，摔了一跤。  
多弗率先走进了狭窄逼仄的走廊里。很黑，天花板的高度让他们不得不弯下腰来。欢呼声隔着墙传进他们的耳朵里，他们知道，在里面正进行着混合着表演的拍卖。他们溜进了空无一人的化妆间——也许是有人的，但是多弗轻而易举地用线把他们的手脚和嘴巴绑紧了。这里没有人。  
现在戏剧还没开场，多弗非常放松地坐在了一张化妆台前，伸长了他的腿。化妆台上摆满了化妆品，他满不在乎地把它们扫到一旁。化妆镜边缘环绕着一圈圆形的黄色灯泡，这样的桌子有六七台，整齐地摆放在房间里。靠墙的另一边摆着几排衣架，挂满了五颜六色、亮闪闪的戏服，华丽的面具和夸张的布偶头套也摞在那里。柯拉松便也坐在了其中一张化妆台前，和多弗朗明哥隔着几米远。  
在墙外一片欢腾的寂静里，多弗看着柯拉松拿起眼线笔又在脸上描绘了起来。他不知道罗西为什么要化上像歌剧演员一样的浓厚妆容；也许是为了解压，也许仅是爱好。他也不在意，这只是罗西南迪身上的谜团中微不足道的一部分。他安静地看着罗西的脸浸入光线中，如何用黑色笔涂抹自己的眼睛，又如何用口红在嘴唇上勾勒出形状。就像个女人一样。然后他开口，打破了沉默。  
“柯拉松，你记得那个女人吧？欢乐街的女王，斯图西……”  
“……”柯拉松没有转头看他。他见过那个女人，但是没有留下什么好印象，甚至有些厌恶那个女人身上的气质。  
“也许你太小不记得了……以前在玛丽乔亚的时候，我在保镖里见过她。”  
罗西南迪总算有了反应，他转过身来惊讶地看着多弗朗明哥，脸上的妆容才勾勒了一半。  
“别这么惊讶，柯拉松。我在玛丽乔亚见过她，她一定是CP的人。她现在一定是被世界政府派出来安插进黑暗世界的卧底，否则她怎么可能这么容易把今天的情报叫出了……”  
柯拉松在纸上写道：“为什么要帮你？”  
“我有办法让黑暗世界不再信任她。卧底这种东西，只要身份暴露了就再也没有存在的价值了，而她杀不死我，就只能帮助我。不过世界政府早就想除掉这个大麻烦了……这种海贼、海军、贵族、猎人鱼龙混杂的地方，我在利用世界政府，他们也在利用我。”  
“海军？”  
“是啊。呋呋呋……不是军官，就是一些小老鼠而已，被他们的长官派进这个血色魔窟，帮长官牟利而已。杀了他们也不会惹上麻烦，因为他们的长官肯定会把关系撇的一干二净。”  
“……”  
柯拉松僵硬地转过身子，装作对多弗的话不再感兴趣的样子。他又看向镜子里那张已然因为妆容变得艳丽而陌生的脸，心中因为“海军”那两个字焦躁了起来。天知道，他只觉得这是混账王公贵族享乐的地方，却忘记了只要有贵族厮混的地方就有海兵存在。多弗说的没错，只要被目标发现身份，卧底就没有存在的意义了。过去多弗的小心谨慎让他们很少有和当地海兵直接打上照面的机会。他不自觉地在眼下画出黑色的竖线，仿佛泪痕，然后越画越粗。画了没一会儿，他抬眼看向镜子里的自己时，焦躁地把眼线笔摔了出去。“啪”的一声，眼线笔砸在了石头地面上，然后滚了出去。  
多弗朗明哥对柯拉松的反应有些摸不着头脑。他想说些什么，可是又停住了。他看着罗西南迪垂头丧气地坐回了椅子里，缩着身子，金色刘海遮住了眼睛，不抬头看一眼。  
舞台上的乐声传回了后台，经历了墙壁的扭曲而格外沉闷。等到时机成熟，潜伏在外面的家族成员发来信号时，他们就要大闹一场。依照多弗的说法，今天这座夜店里有许多普通的海军士兵。他固然害怕身份被发现，但是最让罗西南迪忧虑的一点不仅仅如此。他看向镜子里那张被涂得乱七八糟的面孔时，悔意与苦涩突然从胃里翻卷了起来。家族成员传来通讯，说海兵大约有十人。十人，他的太阳穴就突突直跳。从决心卧底的时候起他就想到这一天会到来，在更重要的目标面前，他必须要与同僚兵戎相见。他不在乎腐败军官的生死，可是听多弗说的话，他们都是些普通的海兵。十个普通士兵，十个循规蹈矩的普通人。长官让他们来这里完成任务，他们就一定会依据指令前行，因为服从上级是海兵身上最朴素的特质。而现在，他们又将在接下来的战斗里被长官抛弃。  
而下杀手的人其中就有他，可他还没有做好这样的觉悟。他不敢细想会发生什么。他点了一支烟，又把衣服烧着了。熟练地拍灭身上的火，然后再猛吸一口烟——可是什么平静都没得到。他扭头，看到罪魁祸首就坐在他旁边的桌子上。他正看着自己，需要自己表达些什么来解释当下的失常。  
可他心中思索的事情又怎么可能让多弗知晓呢？在眼睛下画上黑色的线条，足够原本的面孔被忽略吗？拿着白色粉底在脸上乱拍一通，能让海兵们认不出自己吗？就算现在和战国先生通风报信，也来不及了。难道他还要对着台下的观众大喊一句“唐吉诃德海贼团来了，快逃”吗？多弗就在他的身边，他的卧底生涯还不能就此结束。  
他不想夺去无辜者的性命。  
“好了，时间快到了。记住，当我把电闸拉下，就……”  
多弗的声音已经传不进他的耳朵了；他从椅子上站起身，伸手去取挂在墙上的头套。硕大滑稽，粉红色的兔子——本来是给穿着性感的舞女们使用的——然后套在自己的头上，完全遮住了脸。闷热厚实的头套遮挡住了外界一切声音，只剩下耳边的嗡鸣。眼前的两个孔透出狭小的霓虹光彩。他透过后台的门缝看向舞台，看向台下，看向所有鼓掌欢呼的人，然后握了握手里的步枪——这是多弗从伟大航道走私来的最新款，和海军的标配很像，却精度更高，火力更强。  
在海军时，教官告诉他们海贼都是渣滓，死有余辜，不能手下留情。多弗的家族成员说，政府的走狗全他妈该死，死有余辜。而按照多弗的说法，只要选择了这种道路，就已经做好了死掉的觉悟。凡人必死，杀掉会与你战斗的人，不算杀戮，只是必然的命运。不要留情。他又向前踏了一步，脑中又是梦境场景，又是战斗的推演。他左手夹起一支香烟，已经点燃，熟悉的烟气顺着通风孔进入他的鼻腔，呼吸濡湿了棉花，潮闷而热。他没有取下头套抽一口，而是仅仅嗅着气味。  
他一直盯着舞台，然后明亮的舞台大灯熄灭了。  
有尖叫声响起，战斗的时间到了。他没有管多弗，而是把枪对准了最先反应过来的几个保镖。他用枪管里的圆型弹药轰掉了其中一个人的头，接着他利用起自己的身高优势，把枪顶上另一个没能反应过来的人的喉咙。这两枪产生的巨大响声能让所有人都尖叫着向出口奔逃——所有不该被牵连在内的普通人。然后他只需要把枪指向余下没有逃走的人，那些才是他真正的目标。他换膛的动作麻利，毫不拖泥带水。猎枪热乎乎的，他的手被火烧的焦黑。上好膛后，还是同样的动作，射击、退膛、继续。粉红面具遮挡了他的视野，他没有看见其他人的战斗，也没有看见多弗。他不知道面前是什么人；也没有听见尖叫声。枪的子弹用光后，他就用枪柄当棍子，狠狠打向身边人的头。这枪射击时就很趁手，当棍子时也很好使，可以直接颅骨打烂，把脑浆打出来。可是他为什么要战斗？  
他的脚后跟踩到了不知道是谁流出的一滩血，结结实实地摔了一跤。头上的闷热兔子面具也脱离了他的身体，滑到了旁边。他仰面躺在地上喘息着，新鲜血味儿终于窜进了鼻孔里。他伸出手想捞回来那个头套，可别人的枪弹随即而至，他便作罢了，用沾满了血的手在脸上随便一抹，然后站起身，抬腕击中了房间里仅剩的紧急光源。  
自从他站在多弗身边，事情就开始失控了，肮脏和美丽的事物似乎可以永远共存。耳边非常吵闹，就像童年噩梦。可是什么东西才是真正有价值的？据他所知，不是海兵，不是海贼，不是天龙人，不是平民，不是多弗，更不是罗西南迪……

“罗西！”  
他的肩膀被人猛地向后拉了一把。他突然失去了平衡，向后摔去，可接着就被什么人拉住了。梦中的窒息感终于结束，过分强烈的光迷住了他的双眼。  
“罗西……你还好吗？”  
战斗已经告一段落了。凭借家族成员倾巢出动的威力，镇压进行的很顺利，可是罗西却有些异常。在他还没把该做的事交代完时，罗西就心不在焉地去取那些古怪的面具，然后套在头上。从战斗开始，他呼唤了好几遍他的名字都没有得到回应。事情不太对劲，他的心跳如此快——甚至绝望。当他看到罗西身体的颤抖甚至能用眼睛察觉时，他决定干涉了。  
听到他的问话时，罗西几乎是下意识般地点了点头。  
沉默许久，多弗朗明哥才继续开口道：“你哭了。”  
他看见罗西流下的眼泪融化了黑色的眼线，那双暗红色眼睛里写满了：“救我。”一种难言的罪恶感抓住了他的喉咙，就像童年噩梦一样。可柯拉松只是摇头。他只是摇头，仿佛这是他唯一能对抗世界的手段。多弗他想捏开罗西的嘴叫他说话……罗西的脸熟悉却也陌生，叫他手足无措。  
“算了……”他叹了口气，转头对其他等待他发令的家族成员说道：“剩下的事交给你们处理，就像往常一样。”他没有更多解释，拉住罗西的手，走上舞台，走进了刚刚的化妆室中。  
罗西柔软而顺从地随着他的动作，又一次被拉回到了刚刚的梳妆台边。他坐在那儿，而多弗随手拿起一支口红，在他弟弟的嘴唇上描绘起来。他的动作专注而轻柔，仿佛这样能通过动作传达出自己的心意似的。先是饱满的下嘴唇，唇角，然后是上嘴唇的唇珠，唇角。他把手插入罗西的头发中轻轻安抚着他的头皮。  
当他放下口红的时，罗西靠近了他，把那些鲜红的油润膏体也涂抹到了他的唇上。  
因惊讶而微张的嘴唇被另一张嘴打开，接触到了凉而柔滑的舌头，他收紧了自己的手指，感觉血液一瞬间快速流动起来。  
另一双冰冷的手握住了他的手，罗西垂着头，看起来多么颓丧，好像小时候被人欺负了的孩子一样，柔软而温顺到他怀里寻求起了安全，垂到鼻梁上的刘海就像芦苇在轻轻游荡。这样单薄绝望，孤独而瑟缩的样子让多弗心生怜爱——无声地张开嘴唇亲吻，却又像在哭喊，在大叫。多弗恍惚地发觉，刚才一度升起的罪恶感实际上是一条河；而他一直浸泡在那条河里，像海绵一样吸饱了河里的水。  
算了。  
衣服如此碍事，撕扯掉就够了。可在脑海中喧闹起的惨叫却没能够阻挡。不能动用能力隔绝声音，也不能就此离开，当他选择了与多弗在一起时，就失去了逃避的退路。他觉得自己痛得像个疯子，昏得像个毒虫。他哥哥搭在他背上的手，因喘息起伏的腹部与胸膛，从指尖流过的肌肤，爱欲就存在于此处。在这一刻他觉得自己与他所厌恨的东西没有任何区别。难道要心安理得地接受这一切都是命运吗？他没办法说服自己，天知道他多么想活在平静和自由中。眼泪又一次从眼眶里滚出，滴落在他哥哥脸上。他哥哥伸出手拂去那些泪水，就像过去那样。他想要抹去脑海中所有多弗的记忆，他想要给多弗带来疼痛——最终他只是低下头去舔舐多弗的喉结。细微的震动从多弗的喉咙传来。多么温暖而柔软的怪物啊……  
他又一次插进了那处温热紧致的地方；每一次插入都让他感觉到从小腹升腾起的快乐。每一次他的哥哥这样被他插时，以往那些滔滔不绝的话就变得一句也说不出来。石头全部砸在他们身上，他们注定是没办法承认自己拥有幸福的那一类人。无论获得怎样的欢乐都不像是获得了真正的欢乐。但是在肉体接触时，一切又变得不一样。他的哥哥一言不发，可是抱住他的那双手又是那样渴求。而他也同样。  
同样的热情，他不断地抽插着，甚至忘记了技巧，就像一个贪婪地向上帝乞求欢乐的孩子，压榨着多弗身体里每一处会带来快乐的地方，不顾多弗突然升起的音调，和肉体的抽搐颤抖。他只是抽插着，干着他的哥哥，直到他的哥哥紧紧抓住他的后背，直到自己的小腹被多弗的精液沾得湿乎乎一片。多弗的表情混合着痛苦，汗毛上沾着汗珠，鼻尖和脸颊都红通通的，乳头也是不正常的鲜红色。他搂着罗西的脖子，弓着腰，而不说一句话……多弗的身体已经被他操的烂熟，每抽插一下，便会颤抖一下。  
在愁绪与欢乐结成的梦境里，他如梦初醒。

他睁开了眼。  
还是熟悉的吊灯，还是熟悉的天花板。空气中弥漫着霉味，还有轻轻地摇荡。在他的脸上还能感受到新鲜的刺痛，可他不能流泪，因为那会痛得更深。昨天，他拿着针刺入，伴随着疼痛，那些黑色的墨水也流进了皮肤里。他走近镜前，看向镜中右眼下尚未结痂的四道刺青。在拯救什么人之前，他就已经在毁灭什么人了。


	4. 他曾经面临过抉择。

他曾经面临过抉择。  
他曾希望自己的脊背如旗杆一样挺立，随即却发现旗杆只有被洪水冲得弯折的下场；就在他快要被水淹死时，多弗朗明哥的通缉令就会再一次进入他的眼帘。15岁，他把那张通缉令贴在枕边的床头柜上，以便自己一睁眼就能看到那个怪物的脸——他因此得以记得自己。多弗的通缉令无声无息地提醒着他：他是唐吉诃德家的幼子，不会忘记妈妈受的苦、爸爸流的泪——可是没有人能为他擦泪。多弗支配着他的白天，又潜入了他的夜晚，他一次两次、七次八次在夜里梦见多弗，梦见那个身上冒着黑烟的焦黑人形生物，即没有脸又没有皮肤——接着他低头看向自己，发现自己的手也是焦黑的。  
他从噩梦中惊醒。

罗西南迪在疲倦中睁开眼。恐惧还依稀刺激着心脏，他下意识想擦拭眼角，却只摸到干燥的皮肤。悲伤像破裂的气泡一样散去了。房间里还很黑，银色的月光从床边的窗里射入，照亮了窗边的桌椅，灰尘在银色通路中打旋。就在他决心在新一轮的睡眠中忘记梦境时，却突然在眼角余光中瞥见了一个人影。他一下子清醒了——本来不应该有任何人和他共处一室的。他僵直着身体，仔细听着身后的动静——对方正在有节奏地轻声呼吸，仿佛熟睡；他无声地转过身去：多弗的侧脸出现在了他的眼前。  
罗西屏住了呼吸。多弗正在他枕边沉静地睡着，脸浸在月光中，好似在海面上漂浮着的一块坚冰。多弗为什么会在这里？他细细听着，发觉门外已悄然无声。喧闹的海贼团已经安静了下来。之前，他为了对付外面的聒噪喝了些烈酒才睡着，却在昏沉中对身边发生的事浑然不觉。他在军旅生涯里磨练出的严格作息和敏锐神经已经在混乱的海贼生活消耗殆尽了。  
睡梦中的多弗和通缉令上的嚣张跋扈的脸不相像，他脸上满是疲倦，就算是睡着后也皱着眉；他的眼皮在深陷的眼窝中一跳一跳，仿佛也在梦魇中迷失了一样。他从未发现多弗的下颌线原来这样锋利、这样削瘦。他迟疑了。他该用静音的能力无声无息地离开，还是留下？多弗又期望着什么呢？  
一阵风从窗外吹进来，窗帘随之舞动。当他的手指搭在多弗温热的皮肤上时，多弗的身体轻微痉挛了一下。罗西看着他，看着他几乎一下子就苏醒了过来，疲惫地睁开眼，眼珠在月光下反射出银光。他的睡眠也很轻，一点动静都足够唤醒他，这种不安比爱的能力更根深蒂固，根源于无数个担忧性命的夜晚。多弗很快就从昏沉中清醒了，他看着罗西，疲倦地问道：“……你醒了？”  
他没有回答。  
他无法回答。他想问多弗在这里的缘由，却丧失了发出声音的能力；他想用手比划出自己的疑问，却记不清用手语该如何表达。  
多弗习惯了沉默。他从床上坐了起来。其实今天晚上他根本无法入睡。一整天的战斗和交易，以及持续到深夜的狂欢让他的精神无比疲倦，可他却一点也不想休息，他的心脏一直在狂跳，就算什么都不用做了，他还是克制不住想要做些什么。令人疲惫的亢奋驱使着他深夜从自己的床上爬起来四处游荡，走过堆着垃圾的房间，走过所有卧室的木门。他的心快要跳出来了，却依旧是夜的俘虏。最后他推开了这扇门。他看到柯拉松躺在床上，苍白，无声无息，仿佛蜡造的人像，无血也无肉，终将在火焰中融化成一滩蜡水。他走进门躺在了他边上，希望在这片无生命的寂静中安静地睡去，就像过去一样。  
可事实上，罗西不是死物。罗西的动作叫醒了他，他睁开眼看到了他眼底无尽的沮丧和悲伤。罗西，罗西，他说道：“罗西，过来。”他脑海中的思绪如同突进狂飙的海啸，他再也睡不着了，他深知自己状态糟糕。罗西，快来亲吻；罗西，快来拥抱。罗西很听话，他靠了过来，轻轻咬住了多弗的耳朵舔舐起来。他闭住了眼睛，感受多弗柔韧的软骨与圆润的耳垂，上面坠着黄金耳环；当他用舌尖勾过耳廓时，多弗“嗯”地哼出了声。  
他抱紧了多弗敏感的身躯，他硬邦邦的肌肉和多弗柔韧的肌肉隔着布料交叠在一起，交换热度。被不知所谓的空虚感驱动着，当他辍吸着他的耳朵，在黑暗中搅动起阵阵细细的水声时，多弗喘息着的轻声呻吟也一齐从喉间滚动出来，在空气中播撒欲望的浊流。多弗感觉到电击一样的快乐从耳朵传来，全身都变得麻酥酥的，热流不断向下半身打去——他知道自己已经硬了。罗西舔着他的耳朵，用舌头卷着、勾着，然后用牙齿轻咬——不知道这样舔弄了多久，久到了多弗的轻声喘息变成了舒服至极的呻吟。  
多弗知道，他的耳朵也成了性器官。罗西松开了他的耳朵，坐直了身体，在远处审视多弗。多弗的眼睛炯炯有神地盯着他，笑得很夸张，呼吸也很急促。他又刻意拉开了一点自己的睡袍，露出他的胸膛。罗西看见，多弗的乳头正因突如其来的凉意而收缩挺立起来，上面挂着金色的乳环。经历了过多并不应该施与其的爱抚，多弗的乳头已经从原本小小的一粒长大成了一颗丰满的乳珠。多弗对着他舔了舔嘴唇，嘴唇被唾液沾得闪闪发亮。  
他——罗西感觉空白、酸楚和苦闷占据了他的身体。他感觉自己硬得像铁棍。当他抵上多弗的奶头时，就感觉到唇间的乳粒更加胀大起来。酥痒的感觉从乳头传来，一直蔓延到下体，多弗轻轻按住了他的头发，任由他在身前为所欲为。罗西知道，多弗享受着乳头被舔弄的感觉。他先是用舌头在上面沾满了亮晶晶的口水；然后用嘴唇吮吸着，发出咕啾咕啾的水声；最后咬着乳环轻轻拉扯，直到多弗的这颗肉珠完全肿胀起来。从胸口传到全身的快感多到让人难以忍受，他所有的感官都集中到了这边的乳头上，又不甘寂寞地自己用手玩弄拉扯起了另外一颗。  
快乐太多了、太多了。他嘴里发出嗯嗯啊啊的叫唤声，舒服地挺起了腰，甚至蜷起了脚趾。罗西用牙齿啮咬舔弄的速度越来越快，快感从乳头源源不断地传到了大脑与阴茎，他希望罗西能摸一摸他硬的要命的阴茎然后开始直接操他，可罗西仿佛只是一台带来苦闷与快乐的机器。而随着罗西舔弄时间的增长，他感觉到了一丝不安——这快感越来越强烈、太强烈了，只要罗西的舌头舔弄一下，被电火花打中一样的快感就会从那颗被玩弄得可怜巴巴的小肉粒上跳出来，让他无法不逃避。可是罗西不在乎。  
“停下、罗西……！啊……会坏的……啊！”  
他的弟弟加快了用舌头搅拌乳头的速度。伴随着一次用力撕咬，疼痛一样强烈的快乐在整个上半身炸开，多弗的身体弹了起来，呻吟声从喉咙里痛苦地挤出来；他表情扭曲地抱紧了罗西，胯在空气中虚顶了几下，继而软软地落回床上，在一片空虚中大口大口喘气、呻吟——他高潮了。没有射出精液来，却靠着乳头达到了一次高潮。多弗喘息着把手伸进了自己的内裤，发现从马眼里溢出来的前列腺液已经把他的内裤沾湿得一塌糊涂。汗水打湿了他的头发，正软塌塌地贴在额头上，他轻飘飘地笑了起来：“呋呋呋……真厉害啊，罗西。不知道你是从哪学来的这一招。”  
罗西摇了摇头，没有回应。多弗以为他要继续这次性爱，他却起身下了床，走到了窗边。他点上了一支烟，吞吐起白色的烟雾。他扭头看向窗外。窗外是漫漫长夜，不曾止息——北极圈的极夜来临了，白日似乎永不再。他在玻璃上看到了点燃的烟支上的红点，多弗性器的味道在空气中飘散着，被苦涩的白色烟雾和冷空气携卷着变成了清醒的苦药，他似乎从这场长梦中醒了过来，睁眼就能看到金光闪闪的明天，可当他再吸了一口烟后，尼古丁在他脑中发挥作用，又一次把他带回到梦中。有时候他会想，如果当时的自己没有做出如此的抉择，事情又会是怎样？抛去童年，他度过了一个平静的青春期，那里有养父、有战友、有教官……他不笃信正义。总有人评价他“正义感极强”，可他内心对此评价不以为然。他抽烟，自从他发现自己没法完全相信海军的正义起，烟就成为了他将生活维持在正常水平的仪式。  
如果不把自己全身心投入这如梦一般的生活中的话，他很快就会感觉到整个世界都无意义的惊人，多弗所钟爱的一切，金钱与权柄……一切摇摇欲坠的庞然大物。长久的腐败滋生的怪物全在黑暗中舔舐獠牙，未来所有地上的王建起的塔都将崩毁，没有什么是永在的。自从他不相信政府以后，他发觉面前唯一真正有意义的抉择就是来多弗身边阻止世界末日的降临，好像一片迷雾笼罩的永夜中唯一的月光通路。而他如今，快要在这月光中融化了。  
“柯拉松。”  
哥哥说。他的思绪被打断了。  
他看到，多弗在床上挺起身体，脱掉了他全身的衣服。内裤、睡袍都扔到了一边，阴茎精神勃发地在空气中挺立着，直直指着他。多弗伸出细长的舌头舔了舔嘴唇。多弗想要一场性爱，比以往任何时候都想要。  
他猛吸了一口烟，然后把烟头碾灭在窗台上。多弗把润滑液备在了旁边。疲倦抑郁依然攫着他，他不知道他是否还能拥抱多弗。当他跪上床垫时，多弗却像是察觉到了他的想法一样，抓住了他的手臂，将他拉到了自己身上。多弗的嘴唇轻啄着他，两片形状一模一样的嘴唇紧贴起来。他看见多弗眼中熊熊燃烧的虚无，他看不懂多弗的表情，那是一种讥诮，混合着渴求，傲慢而绝望。只有那双唇无比温暖。  
多弗亲吻着他。多弗只知道罗西刚刚想用他修长的手指把他操到高潮的——而不是用他的阴茎。罗西总是古怪而不受控的，猜不透他的真实想法偶尔会让他不快，但也仅此而已。在这欲望烧灼着大脑的时刻，多弗朗明哥什么都不想深究。他只希望罗西能够过来，给予他精液与汗水。  
现在，罗西拥抱着他的哥哥，他的目标，他无法挣脱的人，连自己的呼吸也变得灼热。他抱着的是一个活生生的、心在跳血在流、胸腔随着呼吸起伏的人类，是人类，而不是其他什么东西。热意在传染，一时曾从梦中苏醒的明晰感全部消弭。他吻着多弗，在自己的阴茎上胡乱地涂满润滑剂，随即顶着多弗的入口，挤了进去。他发出满足的喟叹——里面那样紧致、那样温暖，那么舒服，仿佛进入了一个容器。在他的阴茎上燃烧着的火也烧到了胸腔里，迫使他那吻着多弗的唇，轻喘、呻吟。他弓着后背，在多弗体内前前后后律动起来。  
多弗、多弗。他的意义，生命中唯一有意义的，正义对抗邪恶的永恒话题。如果这是热爱，那么他热爱多弗就像热爱生命。他深插着他的哥哥，搂着他的腰，用自己坚硬的阴茎在多弗的体内进出，拉出红色的肠肉，然后再深深地插入。多弗在他猛烈的操干下呼吸急促，阴茎里流着前列腺液，快被快感冲昏了头——刚才体会到的乳头上的爱抚还残留着。他正被扩张侵犯着，罗西的阴茎每一次撞在他的前列腺上都让他想要射精，想要高潮，想要光靠屁股就达到极乐的顶峰，想要温暖，想要拥抱。  
他说不出一句完整的话来：“对……对……就是这里……啊，我就快要……”  
多弗的小腹与大腿开始小幅度抽动起来，身体一跳一跳。他紧紧地抱住了罗西。他就快要高潮了，被自己的亲弟弟插后面插到高潮……他挺动着上半身，快感从后面里源源不断地辐射出来，遍布全身。乳头、腰部、酸甜难耐的感觉聚集在阴茎尖上，他的身体自发地挺动起来，准备随时喷射而出、到达顶峰，就如同千百年来其他所有的男人一样；而罗西的手，那双粗糙的手紧紧攥住了他的阴茎根部，阻止了他的高潮。快要融化掉脑子的快感被强制延长了，他的皮肤，他的全身都被牵动着。他禁不住弹动起身体，大口喘息，却发不出一丝声音。罗西，罗西紧紧靠着他，阴茎一刻不停地插着他，插着让他快乐又难忍的地方。每一次他的前列腺被罗西的阴茎推动，马眼中都会挤出一点白沫。狂乱的快意正在四处流窜着，变成了阴茎尖上和脑袋里甜甜的疼痛。太痛了。  
太痛了。  
罗西看着他。看着大腿痉挛着、眼泪和口水不自觉滑下的多弗，没有发出大声的呻吟，仅仅从喉咙里咕噜出几句模糊的呜咽。从高潮开始，多弗的屁股就不停地收缩着，夹着他让他又痛又爽。还没到结束的时候，他还没有射精——见状，他加快了在多弗体内抽插的速度，最终大声喘息着射到了他的体内。接着他松开了手，看着多弗的阴茎在空气中跳了几下，溢出些白液，淅淅沥沥地撒在他自己的身体上。多弗大口喘息着，扭头没有看罗西。他吃力地擦掉脸上的眼泪。一时间谁也没有出声。  
罗西撑起身体下了床，去把身上沾上的精液擦干净。热潮和腥膻在冰冷的空气中迅速散去了，他扭头看向多弗，看见他还躺在床上，似乎沉浸在余韵里，久久不愿起身。再过几小时，极夜中的“白天”就又要来临，那时他又要穿上铠甲、手持武器，加入下一场战斗。疲倦又一次袭来，他走回了床边躺下，就在多弗旁边。他闭上了眼睛，而多弗正在转头看着他，那种注视和当年贴在他床头柜上的通缉令一模一样，让他无法安眠。他默念：别再看着我了，多弗；别在我身边继续待着了，多弗；离开吧，多弗。我们的战斗已经结束了，结束后就该回我们各自的应许之地。  
而他如愿以偿了。他听见多弗起身，窸窸窣窣地做了些什么，接着响起来越来越远的脚步声，随着一声关门消失于寂静。他身边的一切又一次不见了，而床终于吞没了他僵硬的身体。他感到痛苦，他需要睡眠。


	5. 他总得做点什么。

他总得做点什么。

多弗朗明哥还记得，小时候在玛丽乔亚的家中，有一个房间与众不同。那是个纯白色的圆形房间，墙壁一直延伸到了高空；上面没有天花板了，取而代之的是被墙壁围起来的圆形天空。房间里贴着墙摆放了一圈白色的沙发，以供每一个进入房间的人休憩；除此之外，什么都没有，只有柔柔光晕自天空而下。妈妈喜爱带着他们兄弟进入这房间，在里面柔声细语地说话，似是祈祷，又似唱歌。多弗总觉得那个房间比其他任何地方都要静谧——他不让任何奴隶踏入那里，他们脚上的污泥会弄脏那个洁净的区域。如此光明，当他在里面闭上眼睛时，柔柔的光晕也会潜入他的心里。  
他问父亲：“父亲，为什么这里是透明的？它是用水晶做的吗？”  
出了这房间，其他地方用水泥和砖石建成的房间就黯然失色了。纷繁的摆件和辉煌的吊灯无法拯救它们的平庸，再华美的颜色也比不过黄昏时那房间泛起的柔柔紫晕。但是幸好，多弗只要在那房间睁大眼睛注视天空足够长时间，那些柔和的光就会锁在他的眼睛里，就算他离开那里，美丽的光晕也会跟着他一起。他打算把这个招数教给罗西，可罗西怎么都学不会；罗西太笨了。他把这件事告诉爸爸妈妈……结果一个医生来了他家，对他做了检查。从此，他就开始戴上墨镜生活了。他再也看不到那些光了。后来他们搬家了，北海的新城堡里没有建造那个房间；就在他为此大吵大闹的时候，那个城堡也被烈火烧光了。  
他永远地失去了记忆里美好的东西，而这仅仅是他记忆中很小一部分而已。这些失去，日夜折磨着他，如同把他丢进沸水的海洋里。他已经不再像小时候没日没夜的失眠，仅仅是在偶尔、偶尔会睡不着。他不再像白痴一样总是暴跳如雷，他学会了笑。可他没法忘却那一切，就像一个残疾的人永远忘不了他失去的肢体。每每从夜里苏醒，他就打算立刻动身做些什么，好似冰锥戳着他的脊椎，酷日灼伤他的面容。他决心走上那条道路，然后在上面放纵高歌。  
罗西注定是不懂他的。每一次他都跑的那么快，快到罗西无法追上。世界上已经没什么能补全他的残缺。

家族基地里又来了个小鬼。  
走进门时他戴着墨镜，所以那男孩看不清他的眼神——但是他与那男孩目光接触时，血冲上了他的脑子。他条件反射地抓起他的头扔到了窗户外。他选择了用简单粗暴而有效的手段对付那个麻烦——用疼痛与恐惧逼退他。他点了一支烟，烧着了衣服，吸了一口以后看向下面。那孩子在垃圾堆里恶狠狠地瞪着他。  
接下来的一周都是。他无所不用其极地殴打那个小孩。那么他自己呢？他无时无刻不在感到窒息。让那个小崽子彻底消失的冲动，每一天都在他额头的血管里跳着。可他更希望往自己头上来一枪。他忍不住下狠手，每一日、每一夜；孩子们很疑惑——为什么柯拉先生对罗格外坏？柯拉松却不敢细想罗身上的事，甚至不敢细想自己的事。每一次他的拳头重一分，罗眉目中对他的恨意就浓烈一分。那是靠着惊人的苦难打磨成的，燃烧着病态的渴求的，纯粹而偏执的眼。正是那种理所当然渴求，逼迫着他不在乎自己的性命，因为伤痕累累的幼兽的哀叫，一无所有之人唯一的选择。罗西熟悉那种渴求——他曾无数次在哥哥的眼中看见它。  
名叫复仇的渴求逼着那孩子将一把刀插在了他的心上。  
他跪坐在地上，感觉胸口的鲜血透过指缝汩汩流出，可更早流出的是他的眼泪。罗西南迪当真觉得，自己比起多弗、甚至比起罗，简直像个每时每刻都在尘土里打滚的狼狈之物。他想在那里放声大哭，一直哭到眼泪流干。他想起一次多弗说，那些争斗的人们，海贼、海军、士兵、暴民，好像一群自以为掌握了真理的猿猴，咕咕吱吱地学别人说话，然后和冒犯了他们那一丁点真理的人斗个你死我活，否则就感到屈辱，比被人杀掉一样还屈辱。他听到后压不住自己的火气，忍了又忍。他妈的，怪物。接下来他把拳头挥向敌人时都重了几分，多弗是怪物，冷酷的要命，不知人性是何物，总是他妈的站在高处嘲笑别人……这些话就是证据。  
可是他坐在那儿，眼泪和血一起，哭得停不下来。  
罗狼狈地跑掉了。绝症固然可怖，更可怖的是他的眼神。罗西南迪一直信奉“努力就一定有收获”，可那种眼神，无论是罗的眼神，还是哥哥小时候的眼神，都将事实明明白白摆在他面前：为何要努力？为何要质疑天空中的飞鸟、水泊中的游鱼？为何要质疑一个人复仇的愿望？  
这天，多弗接受了罗作为家族的一员，他一周的努力宣告失败。他贫弱的手杀不掉多弗，甚至连罗都杀不掉——而杀不掉的东西，就会继续存在下去，怎么努力都显得可笑。一想到他们，他就辗转难眠。多弗啊，快失败吧。多弗啊，快在战斗中输掉吧。多弗啊，快被海军抓住吧。  
而多弗没有。多弗不会输，多弗不会走，只要他还在这里，他们悲惨的关系就会一直持续下去，直到明天来临。这漫长痛苦的一天进入夜晚，多弗又来找他了。多弗喝了酒，他闻到了，却不知道多弗是什么时候喝的。多弗弓着背，吻又急又促，咬着他的嘴唇，吞食着他的灵魂。在这暴虐的吻中，一阵麻木的迷晕与悲伤统治了罗西南迪的心，他被动地接受着多弗的亲吻；亲吻他也算是统治自己生活的一环吗？黑暗中的空气无比沉默，多弗不说话——多弗也是寡言少语的类型，他从不会向别人谈及自己的过去，不会谈及他的父母、身份、遭遇。多弗沉默下来时，罗西南迪却觉得多弗又不再陌生了。  
还是做爱吧。独善其身、湮没无闻、众叛亲离，然后在缄默的夜晚做爱吧。他回吻了多弗，拥抱着多弗，感受他的热和重量。他一点点解开多弗的衬衫扣，手指在他弹性的腹肌上游移，然后握住了他裤子里的勃起。多弗的手指随着亲吻向上滑动，贴着他缠着绷带的胸膛。他那被刀捅了个对穿的伤口又裂了，痛得他发抖；正好说明了他眼泪滑落的理由。  
“小心点。”多弗说。他看着鲜血涌出，晕在白色的绷带上，最后一滴滴滑落，滑过胸膛，在他身上遍布的伤痕上变向，蜿蜒得如同一条红色的河。那一瞬他握紧了拳头：是谁有胆量伤害他？罗西真的会杀掉伤害他的人吗？多弗侧过头亲吻他的鬓角，面前的人和就他的发丝一样软弱。罗西埋在他的颈间，深深呼吸着，好像他是个风箱，为了保持胸腔里最后一点火星的燃烧而竭尽全力。他们就这样无声抱了一会，直到罗西的吻终于印上他的喉结。  
多弗从噩梦中惊醒时喝了很多酒；他保持着理所当然的清醒。酒精随着多弗的呼吸进入了罗西南迪的鼻子、他的肺里，游走在他的血液和大脑里；他抬头看了多弗，仅仅看了多弗那双露出的眼睛一眼，然后又立刻低下头。他不敢直视那眼，那和新来的小孩一样的眼——那眼似是一把刀插到了他的心上。他感到畏缩，他甚至无法对自己的心说出答案。  
他低下头，继续亲吻着多弗的脖颈，他绷紧的皮肤，交织的肌肉和喉结。他咬住了面前起伏的东西，舔吻着它，意识到上面传来的每一丝战栗。多弗的颈动脉突突跳动着，震颤着他的舌尖；他吸吮着那儿，恍惚之间以为自己正饮着多弗颈子里的血……不，那不是血，他饮着的，是一杯即将毁灭他的毒酒。  
多弗的手轻轻搭在他的肩边。  
沾在多弗脖子上的泪滴最终滚落下来，在他的唇间挤压，最后破碎了。他顺着多弗的脖子向下吻去，吻过他的锁骨、他的胸膛、他的肋骨、他的肚脐；再往下，是多弗稀疏的毛发。他伏在了多弗腿间，含住了他的阴茎。他无措地舔弄着面前的阴茎，比想象中更坚硬，又比想象中更柔软。他从没有为别人口交过；他不想显得太疯、太无药可救——可那又如何呢？他在嘴里缓慢的吞吐着多弗的阴茎，想要整个吃下去却又不得其法，最后只在嘴里缓慢地磨着。他笨拙的样子印在了多弗眼里。多弗看着那颗毛茸茸金发脑袋，不由得在内心发问；你在想什么？你想要什么，罗西南迪？他不知不觉抓住了他的头发，有一搭没一搭地在他嘴里抽插起来，轻柔、缓慢地在那湿热柔软的红色嘴唇里进出着。罗西脸的触感也是柔软的。甜甜的快感从阴茎上升起，他低声喘息起来。  
他看着下面那双暗红眼睛，想起下午时做的噩梦，想起他、罗西和爸妈经历过的漫长流亡。在那场流亡中，他们每个人的光辉都被消磨殆尽——在母亲吃下第一口从垃圾堆里翻出来的食物起，在父亲低声下气地向其他人乞求原谅起。那么罗西呢？在他杀死父亲的那天吗？可罗西不需要明白的——他没有指望罗西明白这一切过，他只想狠狠地、不顾一切地向前跑去，然后把自己的灵魂甩向空中、那么高、那么高，在日光中闪耀着，高到永远都不会消逝。  
“别舔了，直接做吧。”他轻触着罗西南迪的脸庞。  
柯拉松没有听他的话。他吐出了他的阴茎，却又像是快要睡过去一样，眯着眼看他。他的呼吸一顿一顿打在多弗敏感的腿根，漫不经心的目光让多弗更热了。他们兄弟之间的区别就是这样：他在乎而罗西不在乎，他要做的事罗西不明白。他又重复了一遍自己的话，而柯拉松终于慢吞吞地站了起来。最后，他的手探向了下半身两人高高昂扬的性器。头抵着头，吐出透明的液体 。他不敢再去看多弗的眼睛，而是用手缓慢地上下揉搓起他们的阴茎。两根跳动的器官紧紧挨着，他的手指用着合适的节奏与力道撸动着，所有让他们两人感到舒服的地方都被抚慰。多弗舒服的呻吟从耳边传来，他也闭住了眼。在一片虚空中，仿佛只剩下了胸前炙热地痛着的伤口、被欲火灼烧的阴茎，和不断带来快感的手，和紧紧贴着他的另一根阴茎。他只希望他和多弗都能忽视这道伤口，可多弗的手指触碰它时，那份甜蜜的疼痛，叫他手腕不稳，按在了多弗的肩膀上。  
他很想要。他又跪了下来，摸索起多弗靠在墙上的身体，最后把两跟手指探进了多弗的屁股里面。他又一次含住了多弗的阴茎。他希望多弗能在他嘴里射出来。多弗没有动，而他尝试把阴茎吞进更深处。在他已经无法进一步向前时，多弗顶到了更深处；阴茎被食管紧紧绞着的快感让多弗哼出了声，而罗西因这痛苦眼角挤出了泪水。他恼火于自己的不知克制，想把阴茎从罗西嘴里拔出；可罗西抱着他的胯，又一次把他的龟头咽进了自己的喉咙口里。被紧紧吸着的感觉舒服的要命，可罗西就顺着这种令他痛苦的深度收缩着自己的喉咙，抽插起来。  
多弗粗喘着呻吟起来。他揉捏着自己的乳头，想从其中得到更强烈的快感。而罗西的手指在里面推着他的前列腺，甜滋滋的快感席卷了所有感官，叫他每个一个口都抑制不住地开始流水，每一片皮肤都渴望着罗西更强烈的抚慰。他很快败下阵来，阴茎在罗西的喉咙里跳动着，舒服的感觉控制着他夹紧大腿，几乎要把罗西的脖子夹断。屁股也狠狠收缩着，罗西修长的手指在他后穴里的轮廓格外清晰明了起来。他忍不住叫出声，顶着罗西的喉咙，抽搐着射入了他的最深处。  
他大口喘着气，一时间什么也不想做。罗西咳嗽个不停地站了起来，胡乱地抹着脸上的口水，也把那些红色的口红抹掉。粉红色衬衫松垮地挂在他肩上，苍白皮肤上的血迹如莓果汁一样鲜艳。多弗射出的精液已经顺着食道流了进去。他想整理整理衣领，而多弗先一步抓住他欲离去的手——他烧得厉害，他想要被填满。他亲吻起罗西的身体来。血的痕迹甜美又浓郁，他自下而上地舔净了聚集在罗西阴茎边的血迹，然后再顺流而上，舌头划过了曲折的河谷，他的胸膛、他心脏的地方……他用舌头触着那个对穿的伤口，然后温柔地把舌头伸进去搅弄。再也没有血流出时，他吻上了罗西的嘴唇。血的味道在两人嘴里传递着，顺着舌头的搅动融入食管，进入胃里。他微微松开了罗西的嘴唇，低声下令道：“插我。”  
罗西将粗壮的阴茎缓慢没入进去。他像国王的骑士那样，似以取悦他为己任；又似一名教徒，愿以吻将他拯救。他把多弗抵在墙上，怀抱着他的腰，一下一下、像钉楔子一样、深深地顶了进去。他的枪撕裂了多弗的身体，妄图以这样的方法将他的祈求传递。他抱着多弗灼热柔软的身体，如同抱着一块干裂的土地；可他是最愚蠢的祈雨者，在烈日下的狂舞从未取悦上天为他降下甘霖。一下：‘你怎么能？’又一下：‘你怎么敢？’他在一次次穿刺和喘息中质疑：‘你怎么能杀了他，杀了他们？’还未发出嘴唇就融化成了哀叹；别杀他，别杀他们，多弗，别去，别去玛丽乔亚了，不要复仇了……他发不出声来，那年他6岁，多弗8岁；如今罗10岁。是因为他那时太幼小而无法懂得复仇的意义吗？是因为他太软弱，接踵而至的痛苦已经让他不看再思考复仇这个词语和它的意义……他太害怕了，他太害怕了，他盯着多弗耳边那一片墙壁，思绪被一场洪水卷去；他的身体抽动着，仿佛一条被扔上地面的鱼。在那干裂的土地上，他洒下稀薄的精水。  
他对着多弗耳边的墙壁喘息着，虚弱地闭上了眼。他太疲累了，失血带头晕快要让他昏过去。多弗摇着他的身体，似乎对他说些什么，可他听不到了，只能感觉到汗水从他额头上滑落。他溺死在空气中了，他无力挥动胳臂，活下去这件事累得他动不了，只想沉沉睡去。他什么都无法为他们做。


	6. 欢迎来到这世界。

欢迎来到这世界。

“他们不常在海上。他们不像是海贼，出海更像是为了达到他们的目的而必经的路段。他们中没人把海当家。他们的海贼行动与其说是在‘追求梦想’，不如说成是做‘梦想的协助者’。  
“如今北海五成的黑市交易都会经多弗朗明哥的手，他们几乎是黑市的代名词。枪支、刀剑、毒药、炸弹、甚至恶魔果实，都经过他们的手源源不断地流到了海贼手里。而他们的货源是北海各个加盟国或者非加盟国本身……非加盟国多数因为背后庞大的利润而选择与他们交易；而我亲眼见过他们是如何威胁部分富裕国家王公贵族的，甚至有些大臣为了更高的利润主动寻求和他们的合作……他们对有着正义之心的王国敬而远之，而那些国家的主要港口也常遭受海贼的侵害。  
“北海的情况比我想象的更糟。如今的多弗朗明哥是许多人眼中的英雄——穷人因为种植制毒植物、组装枪支吃上了饭，连一贯糟糕的当地治安都好了许多；与此对应的是众多正直的海军、警察都糟了毒手，毒品到处流窜，我曾经在几个毒品原产地国家的街头上见到小孩子叫卖成包的糖果。战斗和冲突四处爆发，到处都人心惶惶。  
“从客观来看，多弗朗明哥并不是北海问题的元凶。北海混乱局面的根源是长久的战争、贫穷和压迫。这里有最多的非加盟国，同时科技的领先和严酷的环境让加盟国的贫富差距大的可怕——富裕程度能比肩天龙人的贵族。这里的人民受过的苦其他任何海域都要多。可毫无疑问的是，多弗朗明哥的存在，让原本混乱的局面不可逆转地滑向了深渊。我只期望多弗的倒台能让这里变得比现在好一点。作为一个海军、一个普通人，在这样的至暗时刻里，这是我唯一可做的。”  
写完最后几句话后，他合上了笔记。这本笔记是给他一个人看的，只要积攒的页数一多他就会烧掉它们；这些分析的用处在于让他对原本虚无缥缈的现状有更明确的把握，让他能够对自己的身份在这个世界中所处的位置有更明确的认知。将事实列在纸上时，它就变得确定；在这些确定的话语中，他倍感现实中的荒谬。他永远都不会忘记他们作为天龙人而被追杀那段时间，可如今的北海没人知道他们的身世，连多弗自己都对这件事缄口不言。只有老人和孩子会传说，北海曾经有神降临，而不相信祂是神的人们把神的脑袋砍了下来。神的血流满了大地，最后神在血泊中重生。罗西甚至见过基于这一传说建立起的教堂，教堂里的圣物都是用江湖骗子的把戏做成的；当他看到立在教堂中央的身形和他的父亲相像的无头偶像时，更感到无比荒唐。  
他真的处在现实中吗？  
在这遥远的北地待得时间越长，过去马林梵多的回忆就越发消耗殆尽；金的刺眼的阳光、蓝的吓人的天空和白的过分的云朵如今回忆起来假得要命——现实明明更加灰败冰冷。如今他的推理能力和判断力成了他仅有的武器，而每一次粗心大意干的傻事都让他觉得生活是一场讽刺的滑稽戏。而滑稽戏中的另一个主角，多弗朗明哥，则像一粒在泥地里生根发芽的种子。每每他轻抚着多弗，心就要沉入愧疚与罪恶的水底。多弗在浑浊而粘稠的黑暗里如鱼得水；罗西知道多弗并不是他外表看起来的那样，一个挂着笑容、得意洋洋、势在必得的下流的怪人军团的头领；他知道多弗远比别人想象中的要更加自大、更加乖戾。  
每次看到这样的多弗，就有苦闷堵在他嗓子里；如果你改变了，你为何不真正改变？如果你没有改变，为何还要做出一副已经改变的样子？可这些话是他万万说不出口的——他需要的只是一个宣泄感情的出口，就像他把多弗压在桌子上操弄一样，多弗需要他的身体，他也需要多弗。在性爱中，他似乎就能把自己的痛苦传达给多弗一起品尝了。这倒错的现实每每让罗西南迪想要打醒自己——他对自己说道：“醒醒，醒醒，罗西南迪。”  
他沉思时，“哐”的一声，让他苏醒了。他转眼看到手边的咖啡被他打翻了。桌上撒了一大片从烟蒂上滚落的烟灰，也被倒了的咖啡冲湿；他面前的文书资料散落成一团。咖啡杯在桌角摇摇欲坠，黑色的液体全溅在了他的裤子上，正一滴一滴地往地下流。他暗骂了一句脏话，接着认命地收拾起来。到处都受灾严重，他把所有材料转移到了安全的窗台上。就在他暗自发愁时，房门被人推开了。他被吓了一跳，转头一看，却看见了多弗。  
现在已经是凌晨三点了，星月都已失去颜色，只有房间里小小的油灯扑闪着火光，按理说多弗应该休息了才对。  
多弗脸上一丝光鲜亮丽的笑容都没有，站在门口看着他。他无措地不得了；他想起自己刚刚放在窗台上的笔记——然而多弗先开了口：“怎么了，你怕什么？”他只好指了指地上撒着的咖啡，妄图蒙混过关。多弗皱了皱眉。  
“别管它了。”多弗说，接着走了进来，关上了门。他已经越来越熟悉多弗在深夜的突然降临了；就在他以为多弗要找他做爱时，多弗却对他说起了话。他们很少有这样的“闲聊”，而多弗也不过是和他说说他们未来将要进行的计划。七武海、香波地的奴隶市场、德雷斯罗萨……多弗的语气很随意，而罗西则因为这些早就熟记于心的情报而神游天外。在他幻想着自己把唐吉诃德海贼团剿灭的英勇景象时，多弗话锋一转。  
“这么多重要情报，要是泄露了出去，唐吉诃德海贼团就完蛋了吧。”  
他一惊，不自觉地坐直了身体。  
“不过只有唐吉诃德海贼团会完蛋，伟大航路上的奴隶交易市场倒不会受什么影响；海军看到我们的七武海计划肯定会大为惊慌，他们会想方设法封锁死我们的消息，以防我们的手段被其他海贼学到。北海这些和我们合作的大国会被发现吧……但是他们不会受到什么实质上的惩罚的，海军总是纳税大国睁一只眼闭一只眼的；倒是那些可怜的非加盟小国，他们建的那些工厂应该会被海军用炮轰得一干二净，就像当年的奥哈拉一样……呋呋呋 ，真是可怜，无论大海翻起了多大的水花，住在天上的人还是不会受一点影响……真让人不舒服啊。”  
接着话头，多弗慢悠悠地说道：“柯拉松，你不会背叛我吧？”  
你不会背叛我吧？  
这句话听在他耳朵里好像惊雷炸响。他本能地摇头，满心惊惧。所幸多弗没有继续追问下去。他胡思乱想着：多弗已经发现了吗？他是不是哪里露出了破绽？随即他又想到，他身上哪里都是破绽；鹤女士紧紧追着他们不放，多弗不怀疑才比较奇怪。就在他思索时，多弗看起来百无聊赖，坐在他的椅子上没有看他。用了很长时间他们才进入了真正的主题。  
做爱。  
当多弗环着他的脖子吻上他的嘴唇时，他在多弗的嘴里尝到了酒。他还在思索多弗这番话的意图，却很快就被感官上的疾风骤雨淹没。多弗的嘴唇急迫，在他嘴中强硬地索取着，吞食着他；手臂把他的肩膀扣得生疼。罗西一瞬感觉自己好像被猛兽据为己有的猎物。过去，他仅仅把做爱当成是肉欲的发泄与不可抗拒的性吸引力，可当肉体变得亲昵，精神也在劫难逃。无论他的动作多粗暴，他和多弗都会在性中得到惊人的快感；可本该一直如愿以偿持续下去的快乐，却每每都被理智生生割断。  
多弗松开了他，然后探下身子，用舌头覆盖上了他被咖啡打湿的裤子布料。阴茎被湿冷的布料包裹的感觉让他倒吸一口凉气。下面被多弗的嘴巴紧紧吸住的他感觉让他全身发麻，阴茎很快就变硬，膨胀了起来。接着，多弗解开了他的裤子，然后拉下了他的内裤；他勃起的阴茎弹在了多弗的脸上。多弗用鼻尖蹭了蹭它，然后就要张嘴吞下它——  
可是多弗，他的哥哥，抬起眼来张了张嘴，看起来想要说话。罗西无言地看着他，而他沉默了一会儿后，便说道：  
“我看到一个幻象。”  
多弗没有说他所拥有的那个“幻象”，只是让罗西抱他——罗西当然会这么做。在情热之间，罗西拥抱着多弗，亲吻着抚摸着，最后晃晃悠悠地走到了床边。多弗倒在床上，身体下陷在床铺中，就像陷入梦乡。他剥开了多弗的衣服想要亲吻他，可多弗却抓住了他的手臂说道：“直接插我。”他的语言不容置疑，罗西便应了。  
于是他脱下了多弗的裤子，然后跪在多弗的身体上方。多弗伸手搂住了他的腰。就是这种荒谬的非现实感，他边想着，边在自己的阴茎上抹了一点口水。接着，直直插进了多弗的身体里。没有前戏，没有扩张，多弗被他粗暴的入侵逼得在嗓子里挤出了一丝呻吟，身体的肌肉在颤动着，显然正在因为这入侵痛得冷汗直流。可他却说道：“继续。”多弗的括约肌夹着他阴茎的芯，身体紧绷得让他发痛。他胡乱抽插着，脑子里却在胡思乱想：多弗究竟看到了什么？多弗发现了他的背叛，还是没有？他们应该像这样继续下去吗？这样没有快感、没有情热的性，值得继续吗？  
他不想继续。这样想着，他停下了动作。  
“怎么了？继续啊。”躺在他身下的多弗睨视着他，脸上看不出表情。  
他摇了摇头，他不想继续时，便不会动作了。他不想做他不愿做的事。  
多弗看着他，他看着多弗；他们保持了足够长时间的沉默，而他永远不会主动开口。最终，多弗首先转移开了视线。他说：“我看到一个幻象。”  
“在那个幻象中，我眼前的一切都被大雪覆盖了。我向前走去，发现那是一个岛屿。我的身后是海，而我的面前是你。看到你后，我突然感到了愤怒……那种愤怒就像长矛一样贯穿了我的大脑。现在我看见你，幻象中愤怒的余波也一阵阵地冲上我的心头。我以为我这辈子不会第二次感受到这么强烈的愤怒了，可它却在这幻象中出现了。”  
柯拉松点了点头，示意他继续。他知道多弗口中的“愤怒”第一次发生在什么时候。  
“你知道我会怎么做，柯拉松，很显然，我只能那么做——所以在那个幻象中，我就用线割裂你，用线刺穿你。我杀了你，我要杀了你。”  
“——可是，我杀不了你。我的攻击都穿透了你，你没有流下一滴血、落下一滴泪，所有的攻击打在你身上时都会炸飞出黑色的羽毛，可你却没有倒下，只是站在那里。”  
“真让人生气啊，柯拉松。真让人生气啊……”他的语调越来越轻：“最后，我就用那把枪射你。没想到，那把小小的枪，竟然击中了你，让你向后倒去。我射出了所有子弹，全都击中了你。当你的后背砸中地面的那一刻，你的身体就像玻璃一样变得破碎。那些碎片还未落地，便变成了黑色的鸟，接着四散飞去。”  
说来好笑，在梦的最后，拿着枪一次次射向他的弟弟的人，分明就是童年时的他自己；罗西的身上缠满了线，那些是罗西从未告诉过他的秘密……那个小小的自己看到飞鸟四散而去之时，手中的枪也落在地下了。他只记得自己在梦中如梦初醒地问道：“……罗西？你在哪里？”当他从这梦中惊醒时，空虚和愤怒几乎要吞噬他的心了。他需要确认，确认罗西没有背叛或者离开，确认罗西的温度与脉搏，确认他的灵魂依旧在此处——他觉得罗西随时可能会消失不见。说到底，罗西再一次出现在他的世界中，本就是幻觉一般的光景。记忆里像小羊羔一样的男孩也许一生也无法认同他的骄傲和坚持，他的报复。  
而他面前的罗西，听完后发出了一声喘息。罗西只是看着他，然后低下了头。他没有表达什么，只是再一次抽插起来，再一次让他们的性爱继续。他是温柔、舒缓而恋恋不舍的，某种东西从他身体里满溢出来，仿佛要灌进多弗的身体。他在多弗的身体里碾磨着，脸抵在另外一旁的枕头上，这样他就不必被多弗看到自己眼眶中溢出的液体。谢谢你，多弗，谢谢你把我的末路描绘的如此美丽，谢谢你。上天没有赋予他的自我意识和智慧此时无与伦比地强烈起来，他从未感到眼前如此清晰。他当然想活下去，他也想拥有长久的生命。可这就像无法阻止从天空坠落的流星，而他也无法抵抗阻止多弗的愿望。  
他在多弗身上压着，在凿开的孔道插着的灼热的东西，相连的地方传来了心跳。肉身为何会这样灼热？为何渴望更猛烈的撞击？不知休止的高潮在起伏着，身体和脑子都热的要命，汗水和眼泪都要蒸发——他的心跳激烈得仿佛快要去见上帝。多弗躺在床上，就好像躺在雪地里。下半身因为强行插入而产生的疼痛早就消失不见，已经转变成了黏腻的水声；他一向很擅长忍耐，无论是疼痛还是其他令他痛苦的经历。他会忍耐的，即使理性无数次告诉他——罗西一定会背叛他。他的背叛就像是在遥远的大海上升起的第一波浪潮，不会消逝，只会在数小时之后猛烈地击打大地——可只要海潮尚未来临，他就还能继续亲吻他，继续相信他。然后，在注定到来的那一日，那个大雪铺满岛屿的日子，他将杀死他。  
罗西杀不了他，所以他会杀死罗西。潮热的爱从罗西身上满满溢出来，填满了他。他们无法克制将自己的生命践行下去的愿望。选择了爱并不代表不选择恨，选择了死亡并不代表不能在此时此刻把理性烧光。怀抱着完全相反的价值观，不代表他们并非在同一个子宫中长大。只是，如今的他们，已经无法仅仅为自己的生命而活了。  
他们为过去而活，他们为未来而活，他们为梦想而活，他们为谛念而活。他们为且只为他们所体验到的一切而活。他们只是在这拥抱、亲吻和性爱中，无与伦比地体会到自己的爱意是真实的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近的更新告一段落。  
> 最后三章没想好怎么写。  
> 假如有人还在看的话可以留言，我想知道。


End file.
